The Alyssa Diaries (Life as a Teenage Vampire)
by CookieMonsterGenae
Summary: Alyssa Marie Elizabeth Dracula, daughter of Vladimir Dracula and Erin Noble, journeys into life as a Teenage Vampire. She has her father in her, not wanting to drink human blood. Join her as she faces danger and finds out what being a vampire is really like!
1. Chapter 1

I'm a young teenage girl and I'm living in a world of vampires, blood and wolves. I'm only fifteen, although my sixteenth birthday is in a few weeks. I'm like my father Vladimir Dracula, I want peace between humans and vampires and I help him out with that will of his. I live in a masion in New Hampshire, as we moved from Garside Grange Independant Day School, when I was a baby, I sat in my bedroom, my huge bedroom that was filled with Suicide Silence posters, as I am a heavy metal fan, but I love all music really. Father knocked on my door, disturbing me from my thoughts, I sat up from my bed and stood up, I walked to the door and opened it. "Can I come in Alyssa?" He asked, "Yeah sure." I answered opening the door wider, He looked at me and sighed. "You're getting skinner and skinner, you need to eat." He sighed. I looked down at my stomach, I didn't think I was that skinny, I'm short, skinny, I have dark brown hair like my father's and I have his greeny/blue eyes. I also have braces to keep my teeth in order. "I'm not that skinny.." I mumbled under my breath, "What? Yes you are." I wasn't going to argue, instead I sat on my bed and zoned out into my own little world whilst Father tried to lecture me. "Are you even listening?!" He asked, "Wait what?" I said confused, "Nevermind." He said. He looked around at my bedroom, and let put a small laugh, "Last year it was One Direction and Justin Bieber." He smiled. I turned my nose up when I heard those names, "Nope, Suicide Silence is much better, hashtag rest in peace Mitch Lucker." I said blankly. Father looked at me, smiled and shook his head, "Do I have to become a vampire?" I asked, "Why? You're like me aren't you? I never wanted to be a vampire, nor the chosen one or the grand high vampire, I've never liked my job, but it's my destiny and sometimes we may not like our destiny but it's what we have to do, I tried getting out of being a vampire, good times they were but I never managed I always failed, unlike Ingrid who always wanted to be a vampire, so I'm sorry little one but there's no way out." He said, I looked at him trying not to cry in front of him, he automatically knew I was going to burst into tears, so he hugged me and told me, "Everything is going to be okay." I chocked on my tears, "I don't want to be a vampire." I cried into my father's chest, "I know, I know." He said softly stroking my hair. I pushed him away and wiped my tears, he looked at me and sighed. "Can you please go?" I said, "But Alyssa.." He started, trying to reach his hand to touch my head. "Go!" I yelled, father backed off and left. I burst into tears and cried into my pillow, I thought all night and got hardly any sleep. Today is the day of my sixteenth birthday and I'm honestly not looking forward to it, I laid on my bed my eyes wide open, thinking. "Ally!" Mother called out, I sat up slowly, I walked to my mirror and looked at my hair "Ugh.." I said discusted my hair was a mess, I carefully picked up the hair brush and brushed my hair. I brushed my fringe to the side, I looked down at my hair straightner/curler, I picked it up and carefully straightned my hair, I burnt my ear, "Ouch!" I cursed. I put it down flicked the switch off, I looked in the mirror, "I'll miss you reflection." I pouted, touching the mirror. I walked out, and saw grandfather hissing at the staff like usual, "Enough!" I yelled. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at me. "Happy Birthday!" Everyone chimed together, I smiled and sat down at the table. Of course my grandfather came over and tried talking to me about the life of a vampire, when he realised I wasn't listening, he walked off. "Come on sweet heart." Father said tugging on my arm. I got up knowing where I was going to the family blood mirror, he walked me up to the door, grasped my shoulders and said, "You'll be fine." He said as he kissed my forehead. I walked into the room, to find the door was locked behind me, I snapped my head back and looked at the door and sighed, "Great!" I walked up the blood mirror, I looked into it, my evil reflection appeared, it spoke, I sighed and nodded each time it said something, I let out a small sigh and merged with it, I screamed out in agony, before I passed out, I saw a shadow run up to me.

To be continued :))

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, other chapters will be longer :)) please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

"Alyssa, Alyssa!" I heard someone say, my eyes jolted open, I looked around to find worried faces watching me with relief. "Where am I?" I asked confused of my surroundings. "It's alright Ally, you're in mine and your Mother's room." Father spoke, I looked next to me to find I was in a box, I was in my parents coffin, I sat up quickly and freaked out. "Ally, it's alright." My Mother Erin Noble told me. I laid back down, I couldn't be bothered moving. I began to cry, "Ally what's the matter?" Father asked me. "Everything." I mumbled through tears. My gums started to hurt, I started rubbing at them. "Ouch!" I cried in pain, "Open your mouth...your fangs are coming through rather rapidly." He said. I rubbed my jaw and looked down. "Vlad I think we better leave her alone for awhile." Mother said. "I am not leaving her alone, especially when her fangs are coming through!" Father anxiously spoke. "I'm fine.." I mumbled. "Alyssa Marie Elizabeth Dracula, you are not fine, you're in agony and I can tell!" He scolded. "Fine.." I growled, "Don't growl at me young lady!" He scolded again. I crossed my arms and gave him a evil look. He glared me in the eye, I wasn't going to dare to lash out at him, knowing he would obiviously kick my ass. "Alyssa, are you daring to mess with me?!" He asked, "No." I mumbled. "Good." He said. I gave him a innocent look. He sighed and said. "No need to be so grumpy, Ally." "Yes there is my gums hurt like hell." I growled. "Alright, alright." Father said putting his hands up saying he surrendors. "Leave me alone please." I begged. "Fine." He growled. I laid down and fell asleep. I dreamt that I was being attacked by slayers. "Help!" I cried. "Alyssa, Alyssa!" Father shook me and I insantly woke up. I found myself in my father's arms, I broke down completely in his arms. "Shh shh." He said, comforting me at the same time. "I've been going to the dream world, remember when I kept passing out that's why, they told me I'm the chosen one and that I'm to rule along side you." I said. "So you're the one that will be helping me?" Father asked. "Yes!" I growled. "Just asking, grumpy bum." He said. I growled at him like a dog, and then chased after him barking at him. I fell on the floor laughing. "Bitch." He mumbled. "Hey!" I yelled. "You're a little shit." He said as he grabbed me and picked me up and span me around. I couldn't walk in a straight line afterwards and bumped into the wall and fell on the floor. "Ouch!" I laughed.

I laid in my bedroom thinking. The old Grand High Vampire, the one before my Father's ghost appeared and spoke _"Alyssa Dracula, you must destroy them." _"Destroy who?" I asked. _"The slayers, they're coming." _I stood up and nodded. "Father!" I called out. "Alyssa!" "Quick the slayers are coming." I was anxious. Father turned away and hissed. "They're after you." He hissed. I followed him out. "Get behind me!" Father said. "But.." I started, "Get behind me now!" He yelled. I stood behind him, as he hissed at the slayer. The slayer smirked and pulled out his stake, he tried to stake Father, he ducked and clawed the slayers face. "You fiend." He yelled. "Stay away from my daughter!" Father warned, he turned around grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. "Did you get hurt?" He asked anxiously. "No." I shook my head. "Thank god." He said hugging me tightly. "Ahh Father, you're squishing me." I said. "Oh sorry, little one." He said. I walked through to my bedroom, where I fell to the floor coughing. My Father must've heard me fall, because he came running to my room. I passed out before I could see who was running towards me to pick me up. "Alyssa." I woke up to find my Father's arms around me. "You're scaring me the way you pass out at random times.." He mumbled. "Aww is Vladdy Waddy, scared." Ingrid laughed. "Ha. Ha. You'll be laughing on the other side of your face in a minute Ingrid Wingrid." He said. I let a small giggled. "Alright I'll shut up." She said. He shot her an annoyed look. He picked me up, and began to walk. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You're sleeping with me in my coffin so I can keep an eye on you.." Father said sternly. "What about Mother?" I asked. "She'll understand in fact it was her idea to send you in with me for a few nights, young lady." He said stenly again.

When I woke up in the morning I freaked out because I was in a small box, I turned over onto my other side and saw Father asleep, I then realised where I was, in his and mother's coffin, I hit my head on the roof. "Ouch." I whispered. Father heard me and woke up, "Careful the coffin's closed you know." He said. "Oh Ha. Ha. I think I know that." I growled. "Lay down then, if unless you want to hit your head that is." He said. I screamed. "Oww!" He yelled. "Sorry." I said cutely and innocently. "Damn you, too adorable to tell off." He said, I looked even more innocent and cute with my cheeky little grin. "No. Too. Cute, gonna die of cuteness." He said. I laid back down and fell asleep, I woke up to my Father opening the coffin he was sitting up, "Alyssa, time to wake up." He said as he shook me. "I'm awake." I said tiredly. "Come on, grumpy bum, time to get up." He said as he stood up and dragged me out of bed and down to the dining room. "Aww, Vlad no need to literally drag her out of bed." Mother said. "Yeah Vlad." I said innocently. "Hey! Don't be cheeky. Now get up off the floor." He said. "No." I said folding my arms. "Cheeky little bit...I mean Monkey cheeky little monkey." I burst out laughing at that sentence, Mother was death glaring Father. "Vlad, don't call your daughter a bitch!" She scolded, "But I didn't say the whole word." Father said innocently. "But you were going to." Mother growled. "Get off the floor." He said as he pulled me up.

I stayed in my bedroom all day sleeping. I woke up to my Father yelling out my name. "Alyssa!" He yelled and yelled. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I called out. A boy around my age was standing there. "Alyssa, this is Paul he'll be living with us, he was kicked out of home because he's been turned into a vampire, by Ingrid." He growled. "Hello, Paul I'm Alyssa." I said. "Hello, you're beautiful." He said, as he took my hand and kissed it. "Why thank you." I said. I realised my hair was an absoulute mess. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry my hair is not normally like this it's just I've been asleep all day." I yawned. "It's alright, you're adorable." He said. I was instantly inlove. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Paul asked. "I do now." I answered, he smiled, I blushed abit. "If it's okay I'd like to take your daughter on a date?" He turned around and asked my father. "It's fine with me, but if you ever hurt Alyssa I will personally send a stake through your unbeating heart, understood?" Father warned. "Of course I understand, meet you in half an hour, down by the gates." He said. "Okay." I said as I ran upstairs to get ready. I brushed my hair and curled it, I grabbed my black dress, it had short sleeves and sat above my knees, it also had sparkles on it. I next grabbed my shoes. By the time I was ready, I only had five minutes to get down to the gate. "Shit." I said as I ran down to the gates.

We walked through the park, holding hands. We stopped and stared into each other's eyes, the gaze lasted for five minutes at least although those five minutes felt like a million years, next minute he leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on his waist and kissed back. The kiss lasted for a while I know that, he pulled away and gazed into my eys with a loving look. We walked back to my place holding hands, when we walked through the door, my Father was standing with a massive grin on his face, even his fangs were showing. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him sheepishly. "How was the date?" He asked. "It was good." I answered. "You're creepy when you grin like that." I said as I walked off. "Come back here." He said. "Nooo!" I yelled out. "Let's go up to my room." I said. "No sex!" My Father yelled. "Of course!" I yelled back. "Don't be cheeky.." He said. "You and your Father have a good relationship." Paul said. "I know." I said as I held his hand. We stayed up in my room, cuddling and watching movies together. "I think I'm in love." Paul said. "Oh really." I said. "Why yes." He said. "Prove it." I said with a smile. "Easy." He said as he leant in and kissed me. My father walked in and saw us kiss. "Awww!" He yelled. "Shut up!" I said. "Adorable." He said. "I'll leave." He said as he walked out. "Yeah!" I yelled out. I soon fell asleep, when I woke up I found myself in secure arms. Paul woke up and looked at me he kissed me on the lips. "Good morning." he said.

We walked down to the dining room, where my Father ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Do not leave the house, there are slayers waiting to kill you." He said hissing. "O-okay." I said quietly. I pulled away from my Father and went and hugged Paul. "Prove you love my daughter, kiss her right in front of me and her family." Father hissed at Paul. "Alright." Paul said as grabbed me by the waist and tipped me sidewards and kissed me. He pressed his forehead against mine and locked his blue eyes with mine. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." I answered. We kissed again, and blocked out the fact that my family were there.

To be continued

_A/N: sorry it took a little while to release this chapter, I had a bad case of writers block, but anyway hope you enjoyed the second chapter to The Alyssa Diaries. Please review. Chapter will be more longer and mysterious, this chapter was introducing more characters and the fact Alyssa falls in love sorry if it's a little bad but next chapter I promise there will be more drama._


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting on the lounge, reading a book. The name of this book was _The Mystious._ I was absoulutly in love with this book, I couldn't put it down. My Father walked in and smiled when he saw how interigated I was in the book. "I know how much you love that book." He said as he sat next to me. "It is amazing." I said. "Alyssa, are you okay?" Father asked. "Yeah, just a bit dizzy." I said before I passed out. "Alyssa!" Father said anxiously as he caught me. _"Alyssa, come here." _I heard voices in my head. I woke up in my Father's secure arms, "I have to urgh go do something." I said as I pulled away from him, I followed the voices in my head, down to the blood mirror. I was grabbed by the guards and thrown into it. "No!" My Father had followed me and yelled. I landed on my back. "Ouch." I said. All the reflections of everyone in family were there, my one walked up to me. "Alyssa, you may have merged with your reflection that turned you into a vampire, but you haven't merged with the evil side of you." It spoke, "What are you talking about?!" I asked, "She's talking about the fact that you're too innocent for a vampire." My Father's reflection spoke. I sighed. "Come on then." I said, "Biggest mistake." My evil side merged with me, I fell on the floor, I walked out of the blood mirror, tears of blood dripping down from my eyes. "Alyssa, are you okay?" Father asked. "Does it look like I'm okay, my evil reflection just merged with me, I had no choice I wasn't going to fight." I said trying not to cry. "Alyssa.." He said as he hugged me. "I don't want to be evil." I said, "You won't be, you'll just be a lot more matured." He said hugging me tightly. "Where's Paul?" I asked, "Up in the lounge room worried sick about you." He answered. I walked up the lounge room where Paul was sitting an anxious look on his face, when he saw me he wrapped his arms around me. "Alyssa, are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." I answered, hugging him back. He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away slowly, he locked his eyes with mine, gazing into them lovingly. "I love you." He said, "I love you too." I said softly. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the lounge, he laid on top of me and hugged me from around the waist. He kissed my cheek repeatedly, I giggled. We laid there for a while kissing and cuddling. I heard noises coming from outside. I heard my Father hissing which wasn't a good sign. I ran down to the door, where he was hissing at slayers. "Alyssa, stay back, if you lay a finger on my daughter I'll personally kill you." He hissed at one of them, another one was sneaky enough to sneak up from behind me and grab me. He covered my mouth with his hand, so I bit down hard on his hand, "Nice try, don't think you're getting away from me." Father slammed the door in the other slayers' face and clicked his fingers, which locked every door & window in the house. He grabbed the slayer off of me and broke his neck and bit him and killed him, he threw what remained of the slayer to the floor. He wiped the blood from his mouth, and moved towards me and hugged me tightly. "I almost lost you." Father was nearly in tears. I hugged him back and dug my head into his chest. "Thank you." I said.

I walked back into the living room, where Paul was laying on the couch asleep, I laid on top of him and fell asleep. I woke up to Paul moving, "Alyssa, how are you feeling?" He asked, "I feel fine." I answered. He placed a kiss to my lips, "I love you." He said, "I love you too." I smiled and placed my head against his chest and fell asleep. I dreamt of getting married, and that Paul and I would be together forever. When I woke up I was still laying on top of Paul and he was asleep. I woke him up, "Hmn." He said sleeply. "Oh hey, Ally, you know what I need to wake me up, I need a kiss." I smiled and placed a soft kiss to his lips, he placed his hands on my waist and kissed back. He flipped me over and laid on top of me, he kissed my cheek repeatedly, I giggled as he kissed my neck. "I love you." Paul said lovingly, his eyes locked with mine. "I love you too." I said.

I was walking down to the basment, "Father!" I was calling out happily. I was soon horrified by what I saw, my father had just my boyfriend, "Paul, no!" I yelled, I ran off crying, my Mother saw me crying and walked over to me, "What's the matter, Ally?" She asked. "Alyssa I'm sorry you had to witness what you just did." Father said walking over to me. "Stay away from me!" I yelled. "What the hell is going on here?!" Mother asked. "Alyssa." He said walking closer. "Why would you stake him, how could you?!" I asked crying, "He didn't love you, he was using you, he is a slayer, he lied about being a harmless half fang he made Ingrid bite him on purpose so he could get close to you, he was trying to kill you!" He yelled. "Is that what you want to die!" He yelled, "I don't believe you!" I yelled. "Well you should, I would never lie to you and you know that! Unless it was for your own protection!" He yelled. I fell to the floor crying, "Alyssa." Father said as he walked over to me and hugged me protectively, "You know how protective I get over you." He said. I cried into his chest, "Why do I get blinded so easily?" I asked, "Because you're vulrabale and they know that." He answered. "Vlad..." Mother stated, "What?" I could tell he was annoyed at everything at this very moment, except for me. "I know you were protecting Alyssa, but you should've told her first, let her have staked him." She said I looked at him innocently as if to say _"Yeah should've let me of killed him!" _"I didn't want, her dirting her hands, with the likes of him, only one slayer I trust and will ever call a friend is Johno." He yelled. "Vlad, think you're hurting her by seeing how she gets blinded so easily!" She yelled. "Enough!" I squealed in a high pitch voice making everyone cover their ears. "I did it before he could kill her, he would've done whilst she was asleep, she wouldn't of had the chance to know she would'nt have woken up the next morning, we would've walked into to her bedroom to find a pile of dust on her bed." Father sighed. "I swear to god if I had of known I would've killed him!" Mother growled. Everyone except me was angry, I was sad and confused. I sighed, "What's the matter?" Mother and Father asked. "I'm so sad and confused by all of this." I sighed sadly. "You listen here, atleast that slayer can't hurt you no more." Father said rubbing my shoulder. "I'm worried, how many more slayers are going to make her fall for them so that they can kill her?" Mother asked. "Many more, so from now on no half fangs that were once or are slayers, except for you of course Erin, are allowed in this house, or any newly bitten half fangs are allowed near her." He said sternly. "Well it makes sense." She said. I was so confused by all this.

I layed in my bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, when Father's ex tutor Bertrand knocked on my door. "Come in." I said. "Alyssa, your Father has laid down strict orders that you are not to leave this house, without him, your Mother or me." He said. "It's not fair." I growled. "It's for your own protection, the slayers guild are after you, only slayer on your Father's side is Johno and he is outside risking his life to protect you." He said once more. I looked at him innocently. He sighed, "You know many more slayers are going to try to pull the same stunt, Paul pulled, but one of them in the end will suceed, unless your Father protects you and lets no half fangs in this house, and personally it's not as bad as it seems, you can read, draw, watch T.V and do what you want here and your safe from everyone." Betrand said. "I suppose." I said with a sigh. "Remember it's not all that bad." He said as he left, and not long after Father whooshed in to give me the same lecture, I sighed. He hugged me and said. "I'm not going to stand by and let you get hurt, you know how protective of my family I am, especially you and your Mother." He kissed my forehead. "I know." I answered hugging back. "Your safe with me and you know that." He said. "Vlad.." It was my Mother, "Yes Erin?" He questioned. "Is Alyssa okay?" She asked. "Yes why?" He asked. "Your Father's just been staked by a slayer." She said, "What, no this can't be." He said, "I'm so sorry Vlad." She said, "Mother, maybe you should leave I'll look after him." I suggested. "No I'll stay." she said as she sat down and hugged us both. I could tell he was weeping. "I'm not letting any slayers near this house, and I will kill anyone who tries to bring any kind of harm to my family." He said angrily. He stood up and turned around and hissed at both me and Mother protectively and he whooshed off. "He'll be fine." Mother said. "I hope so." I sighed, I chased after him.

I knocked on my Father's bedroom door. "What?!" He growled. "Can I come in?" I asked. "I guess." He said. I walked in, I looked up at the ceiling and rolled my eyes. "Open your coffin." I said as I clicked my fingers opening the coffin "No." He said clicking his to make it shut "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "No." "Yes, urgh goddammit, your cunning." He said, I smiled innocently. "Who me?" I said, he smiled. I sat down beside him. "Don't worry, he was protecting us, and he wouldn't want to see you moping around because of his death, you know that." I said, "Such wise words for such a young small person, I like it." He said. I smiled. "Think he'd want you to carry on with your life as usual." I said as I hugged him. He hugged back. "You're an amazing daughter, you know that, and I'm proud to call you my heir too." He said proudly. I smiled, some kids my age don't have Father's that care for them as much as mine does.

_To be continued_

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the 3rd Chapter to The Alyssa Diaries, sorry it's taken so long to release this chapter but I had another case of writers block and nothing I did worked, I know it's a tad short but next chapter will get better and I know the start of this chapter wasn't the best. Thank you for reading and please review, I'll try to release chapter 4 within a few days, unless I get another case of writers block. :)_


End file.
